


Primavera

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: La primavera se acerca y con ella el primer calor de los omegas de 16 años. La tradición es pedirle a un Alfa en el que confíes que pase contigo tu primer calor, entre los alfas se considera un honor ser elegido para esto. El problema es que Hinata Shoyo se muere de la vergüenza y no se atreve a pedírselo a nadie.





	Primavera

** Primavera **  
  


 

-Por mucho que mires y mires el calendario nada va a cambiar-le aseguro Koshi Sugawara a su Kohai.

-Es vergonzoso-al fin confeso Hinata- no quiero hacerlo-dijo con sus mejillas rojas. Sugawara río recordando su primera vez si para el también había sido profundamente vergonzoso. 

 

-Bueno no estas obligado a pasarlo con alguien si no quieres-le recordó.-Pero ningún doctor recomienda pasarlo solo la primera vez, el primero es el mas fuerte de todos y puede ser profundamente doloroso-le recordó juiciosamente el setter del equipo. 

 

-¿Como fue para usted... su primera vez?-pregunto Hinata poniendose rojo mientras abria su casillero para sacar su ropa avergonzado. 

 

-Vergonzoso-le respondió Sugawara, no por que le gustara hablar de su vida privada si no por que su kohai necesitaba escucharlo. 

 

-¿Con quien?-pregunto antes de darse cuenta. 

 

-Daichi-le dijo simplemente mirando hacia la ventana. La primavera se acercaba rápidamente. Con contadas excepciones (casi siempre por razones medicas), los omegas tenia su primer calor a los 16 años en primavera, razón por la que en primavera en el mes de marzo siempre habían vacaciones. el conocido Spring break.

 

Una vez el primer celo pasaba, luego una vez cada mes durante 60 horas el omega repetía su celo, en sus propios ciclos que se asentaban como la menstruacion de una mujer. Pasar cada mes tu celo no era algo difícil no era tan satisfactorio como pasarlo con un alfa pero podías complacerte a ti mismo con diversos juguetes al menos los primeros 5 o 6 años, luego era como si tu reloj biológico exigiera un alfa y tus celos se volvían tan intensos y explosivos como el primero. El primer celo el peor de todo el mas intenso y necesitado. Suga tenia 18 años y como la mayoría de los Omegas había tenido su primer celo a los 16 años, así que aun le quedaban 2 años o con suerte tres antes de tener que asentarse. 

 

Dado la naturaleza del primer celo, la tradición era que un omega le pidiera a un alfa de su confianza y que le gustara para pasar su primer celo juntos. Si el alfa aceptaba estaría pendiente durante toda la primavera hasta que llegara el celo del joven omega en cuestión para acudir a su lado y pasarlo con el. Si el alfa tenia mucha suerte o eran parejas iría a su lado cada mes, pero eso no era parte de la tradición. La tradición era solo para la primera vez. Entre los Alfas era un honor ser elegido para la primera vez, para el primer calor. 

 

-Oh-Hinata se sonrojo al saber que Sugawara había pasado su primer celo con Daichi Sawamura el capitán del equipo de Karasuno. -¿No te resulto incomodo? ya sabes verlo después cada día en las practicas. -susurro Hinata. 

 

-No, Daichi fue dulce, amable, apasionado... bueno en fin como es el, me hizo sentir siempre cómodo.-aseguro. -Y bueno... a menudo acude a mi llamado-confeso ahora sonrojadose el setter de 18 años. 

 

-¿Daichi san es tu novio? -Casi grito Hinata y Sugawara le tapo la boca. 

 

-No-nego sonrojado. 

 

-¿Por que no?-pregunto sin entender Sugawara y Daichi eran como los padres del Karasuno, se le hacia lógico que estuvieran juntos. 

 

-Daichi solo me hace un favor para hacer mis celos mas fáciles y llevadores-dijo desviando la mirada-Eso no significa que este enamorado de mi, solo que me cuida.

 

-Te gusta Daichi-aseguro Hinata. 

 

-Shhh Hinata-le volvió a tapar la boca-Saca valor y pídele a algún alfa-le advirtió. 

 

-Saca valor y confiésate al capitán -sonrío Hinata recibiendo un pellizco en sus mejillas como respuesta. 

 

***

 

Después de la conversación con su sempai, Hinata comenzó a analizar a todos los Alfas. Asahi Azumane era una buena opción a pesar de su estatura y apariencia el Alfa era un pan de dios. Pero después de saber lo de Sugawara y Sawamura, estaba 99.9% seguro de que Nishinoya Yuu su sempai había pasado su primer calor con Asahi, eso explicaría por que el libero había sido tan terco sobre no jugar si Asahi no volvía.

 

Lo que descartaba al As, se sentía como traición algo así. Tsukishima estaba COMPLETAMENTE descartado. El de lentes seguro solo se reiría de el y le diría que no. La mayoría de sus amigos eran Omegas como Kenma por lo que estaban en el mismo problema que el y no le podían ayudar y eso solo dejaba a... Kageyama.

 

El Alfa enojon, el Alfa rey como le gustaba llamarle por molestarle, era guapo, mucho, el no lo podía negar pero era casi tan malo como Tsukishima, seguro le diría que no y le aria avergonzarse por ser un omega. Estúpida y maldita biología ¿Por que no pudo nacer como un beta? su vida seria mucho mas fácil.

 

Frunciendo el entrecejo llamo a Kenma su amigo que vivía en Tokio. 

 

-Kenchan- sonrío con entusiasmo cuando el otro contesto al otro lado. Su amigo era un apático gatito pero igualmente a Hinata le gustaba sobre todo por que Kenma era genial en el voleibol. -Kenma- lloriqueo de inmediato-No se que hacer... la primavera esta llegando. 

 

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto el rubio sin entender a que venia la queja de Hinata. 

 

-¿Como que, "que con eso"? Será nuestro primer calor Kenma y no tenemos con quien pasarlo-lloriqueo.

 

-Yo si tengo- bostezo Kenma- era muy cansado pensar en todo eso así que solo se lo pedí a Kuroo sempai y el dijo que si.

 

Hinata miro su teléfono boquiabierto. 

 

-¿QUE? ¿Como se lo pediste?-pregunto parpadeando asombrado. Kenma parpadeo mirando su psp con el teléfono agarrado ente su hombro y su rostro, no entendía la pregunta de Hinata. 

 

-Solo me acerque a el en el entrenamiento y se lo pregunte. 

 

Hinata lloriqueo un poco mas, incluso Kenma había conseguido con quien pasar su primer calor y al parecer sin complicarse... por que así era Kenma a el no le gustaba complicarse. 

 

-No se que hacer-se quejo-no se con quien lo pasare-confeso. 

 

-Uhmm si no tienes a nadie puedo preguntarle a Lev... o a Bokuto... aunque eso seria problemático Bokuto creo que esta con Akashii-dijo aburrido bostezando-pero Lev es tonto seguro dice que si.

 

-No te atrevas a preguntarle a Lev, Kenma-dijo avergonzado Hinata.

 

-¿Entonces por que me llamas? -Pregunto Kenma sin entender. 

 

-Solo quería quejarme Kenma, eres mi amigo se supone que simplemente me escuches-suspiro Hinata... y decían después que el tonto era el. 

 

-Oh... entiendo... bien- asintió Kenma aunque en realidad no entendía cual era el punto de quejarse, la primavera llegaría de todas formas y se lo tendría que pedir a alguien, seria mucho mas vergonzoso si sus padres tenían que conseguirle a alguien por que el no lo hizo. 

 

-Gracias Kenma- suspiro Hinata sonriendo-te llamare luego. 

 

-De acuerdo -asintió Kenma y siguió su juego de PSP sin preocuparse por la llamada de Hinata mas, ya encontraría a alguien, le extrañaba de echo que no se lo hubiese pedido a Kageyama.

 

Hinata miro su celular con pesar cuando hasta Kenma había encontrado un alfa para pasar su celo, podía darse cuenta cuenta cuan patéticamente lento estaba siendo con el tema. Justo en ese momento como si fuera invocado vio a Kageyama. Si Kenma podia el tambien. Con resolución se dirigió a Kageyama. El alfa de cabello negro lo vio acercarse y encarno una ceja curioso ante la expresión de Hinata.

 

  
-Tobio Kageyama, pasa mi primer celo conmigo-le dijo Hinata directamente mirándolo a los ojos y temblando por dentro.

 

 


End file.
